Unforeseen Events
by DannieSalvasonxox
Summary: AU: Cassia's life was turned upside down. She lost everything that day, her son, her daughter and the love of her life. New Orleans was no longer the sweet, loving home she once lived in. Now it rained blood, death and destruction and has done for exactly 485 years and counting. Being eternally 18 or the fact she's a predator wasn't the problem anymore, the problem was Marcel.
1. Prologue

**I know i am posting another story, i am so bad at updating everything at the moment i really shouldn't be posting another, but luckily i have a lot of chapters drafted already for this one. inspiration hit me so this i what happens. This fanfic is centered about a main OC character, but will include a lot of Katherine, Klaus, The rest of the Originals and Marcel from TO. I am trying my hand at some flashbacks in this story as well. Also throughout this story instead of me choosing all the pairings that will take place, i am going to let you guys have a big say into it so as the chapters build up and characters from the show or my own are added please review and tell me the ships you would like to see in here. Anyway enough rambling and enjoy. :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**New Orleans, Bourbon Street - 1528**_

'NO! Demetrio baby, please no, you can't be dead. Wake up! Please wake up for mummy! Please!'

Her cries get louder by the second, her precious boy has been sacrificed because of what their bloodline means. There was no time to bury him though, Marcel was already catching up with Angelica and she has to stall him at least for a while so she can save her baby girl from the horror that is her life.

So she ran, through the blood stained streets that were New Orleans. She wasn't one to run like her mother did back in the day, so she'd been told by a certain Mikaelson. But there was no other option this time, her plan of standing her ground backfired terribly. What had gotten into her she used to be so smart and precise with every little detail, whether it be designing her new wardrobe or creating a new improved technique, that wouldn't matter. What mattered now was to avenge her lost son and she new just the person to go to.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yes it's short but chapter 1 will be up tonight as well :) x**


	2. Chapter 1: Receiving the attention

**Here's chapter 1, hope you guys are intrigued enough to read so enjoy. :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What you do makes a difference, and you have to decide what kind of difference you want to make."  
― Jane Goodall

_**1 week ago – Mystic Fall: Mikaelson manor.**_

After the stressful and exhausting day Klaus had endured the day before, today had been a breeze. Firstly the very surprising and delightful visit from 'Blondie' as Damon liked to call her stopped by and asked for the simplest thing as a dress from the hybrid. Now that they were friends he couldn't be happier she was coming to him for help even if it was for the basic and meaningless things in life. His unexplainable kindness today was what baffled him, the unfortunate short arrival of Tyler dampened his mood but somehow Klaus managed to hold the thought of ripping the mutt's heart out for a few seconds allowing his escape once again. Making his way across the living room with a glass of bourbon in hand, a fairly new envelope with neatly fashioned script on the front sat lightly on the antique sideboard caught his immediate attention. Klaus never received letters anymore, since the most common communication was mobile phones. Setting his glass down, he carefully picked up the envelope and unfolded the paper inside and began to read…

_Klaus. You may not recognized the handwriting and for that I apologies. Though I do not wish to reveal myself just yet, what I do know is that we both share a mutual agreement. Marcel. I'm sure you remember him. He took from you what is rightfully yours in New Orleans. Your high status as...King. However I do have something to pass on. I am very aware of your little miracle, as Elijah would call it but I do not wish to be an enemy but more of an ally. Also your probably wondering why I am even bothering contacting the most powerful create know to earth, with the exception of Silas of course and in time you will understand, but for now I hope you take in to consideration this opportunity to gain back your throne. I heard about your brother Kol and I must say I will miss him deeply, he may be tough to handle at times but we really did have our fun back in the 1500's. If you wish to speak about this further don't hesitate to drop by, it sure is the weather for it. I most certainly can help you and more over, I want to. _

_Sincerely C. x_

_Ps…don't keep me waiting, 07883927625 Call me when you have reached a decision. ;) x_

_**2 days ago… New Orleans**_

'I'm going to mystic falls in search of my mother, I have something you may be interested in but that can only be revealed once I have found it.'

'And what does this involve exactly?' Marcel asks intrigued.

'Well it involves a very special Mikaelson and a little weakness I may have come across, isn't that what you have been trying to find all these years?' she replies hoping to catch his full attention.

'That's ridiculous Klaus has no weakness he is immortal, I know him well enough to know he has no such weakness.' he says with a slight anger to his voice. How dare she tells me such nonsense, I've known the man since the 1500's I think I know what I'm talking about!

She lets out a desperate sigh before taking one last shot 'So your telling me my magic is wrong then, you know that witches and their powers are always right. Please let me do this I promise I will have something to bring to the table.'

There is a long uncomfortable silence when Marcel finally sighs and speaks up.

'You have 3 days. Now go! Before I changed my mind.'

The smile spreads across her face as she shouts 'Thank you.' before turning on her heels and heading to Mystic Falls without taking one glance back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Present time – Mystic Falls**_

She is finally here, mystic falls the place her mother once called home. it may not look much but the last time she stepped foot her was over 150 years ago, just after the fire at fells church. All she had needed to find was the moonstone and she could have been on her way. She was the only vampire left around there after they burned them alive. She came to terms with her mother's death pretty quickly actually and didn't hear anything about her until one day back in New Orleans Marcel mentioned her name, something about the Salvatore brothers and Mystic Falls. Damon and Stefan if her memory served correctly. Obviously now she was under Marcel's controlled she could do nothing about it, that is until surprisingly the arrival of a certain Mikaelson just made her day, better yet century lighten up. So here she was making her way up the porch of an address accompanied by the Gilbert's.

_**1**__**st**__** person**_

I knocked lightly on the large wooden door panels and waited patiently outside until a beautiful young women Identical to the one and only Katarina came into view.

'Hello?' She asked.

'Hi, I'm looking for the Salvatore's? Would you mind pointing me in their direction?' I answered quietly, still memorized by the uncanny resemblance between the doppelgangers.

'Oh, sure I was just on my way there now, come on we will walk together.'

'Oh thank you…?'

'Elena.' She answered.

'Thank you Elena, I'm Cassia.' I said while reaching my hand out towards her which she kindly shook.

'Well, Cassia you're new to town am I right?'

'Yes, I have to say it's a lovely little town, nice place to call home.'

'It is, were here.' Elena smiled to me as we entered the residence of some old boarding house.

'Stefan, Damon! There's someone here to see you both.' Elena shouted throughout the enormous house.

'Elena, and who might you be?' Damon said looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. Now I know why Katherina liked him so much.

'My name is Cassia; I was wondering if you knew the whereabouts of Katherina, I heard she was in town.'

'Here I am! What would you like to do with me hunny?' she said smirking at me, while the Damon just rolled his stunning eyes and Elena looked like she was about to kill her.

'You're Katherina Petrova?' I ask her giving me some more time to process what I was going to say if she was my mother.

'Yes hunny, we have already established that.' she spoke as she makes herself comfortable on one of the big leather couches situated in the middle of this enormous living area.

'Now cassia, is it? How can I be of service?'

'I doubt she needs any help from you, she probably here to kill you. Doesn't everyone in this world have some reason to hate you?' Damon said sarcastically.

'Yes Damon, but we both know you and your brother don't hate me, you did love me once and there is such a fine line between the two don't you think.' she responded impressed with her words.

'Come on Damon, let's leave her to it. Before I have the urge to rip her perfect little head off!' Elena intercepted and they both left the house hold.

'Now, what do I owe the pleasure Cassia?'

'I've tried reaching you for centuries, every time I came close to finally meeting you, you fled, I thought you died in that church.'

'Calm down sweetie, so did everyone and what could possibly bring you to search for me for so long. Huh?'

'I'm a family member, a descendant of the Petrova's, I can't believe that you both look exactly the same, I heard rumors but actually witnessing.'

'A family member? I'm afraid Klaus slaughtered them all back in 1492 and Elena's parents are dead so I fail to understand why you're here and who you are or claiming to be.'

Oh god here we go, I have to say, I came all this way to though didn't I. OK. 3. 2. 1.

'I'm your daughter.' there I did it the bandage is officially ripped.

******xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well there is the first official chapter and it was a long one for me but i will try my best with keeping the length. Anyway please do drop a review and tell me yours thoughts on this story i would really love and appreciate to hear what you think of it. until next time. :) thanks for reading x**


End file.
